


Chad Explains It All

by brokenhighways



Series: Happy Endings [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing that Chad hates, it’s people. That’s a bold statement to make, but it’s true. He can’t stand them. He maybe tolerates his friends and his mom but everyone else could drop off the face of the Earth and he wouldn’t care. It’s what makes him the perfect friend really. Despite the fact that he loves those idiots, they all frustrate him in different ways. Jared, his best friend, is probably the worst offender. Jared’s a worrier and he’s a nice guy, two things that Chad generally isn’t. It makes Chad feel protective and maybe sometimes he overlooks the dumb shit that Jared does and sticks up for him anyway. <b>Outsider POV.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chad Explains It All

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading this series!! <3

**Chad Explains It All**

If there’s one thing that Chad hates, it’s people. That’s a bold statement to make, but it’s true. He can’t stand them. He maybe tolerates his friends and his mom but everyone else could drop off the face of the Earth and he wouldn’t care. It’s what makes him the perfect friend really. Despite the fact that he loves those idiots, they all frustrate him in different ways. Jared, his best friend, is probably the worst offender. Jared’s a worrier and he’s a _nice_ guy, two things that Chad generally isn’t. It makes Chad feel protective and maybe sometimes he overlooks the dumb shit that Jared does and sticks up for him anyway. 

But really, there’s no glossing over the fact that Jared actually calls off his wedding without talking to Chad first. That pisses Chad off for two reasons. First of all, he’s been around Jared and Jensen since day fucking one, he’s witnessed their gross PDA (Jensen swears that he hates it, but Chad learnt that Jensen, like most people, lies when he’s sober), their dumb arguments, that whole year where Jared pined and Chad wondered what the hell he saw in Jensen. He’s seen a lot for it to feel kind of weird and wrong when they break up. Secondly, he’s Jared’s fucking best friend. He’s not supposed to be blindsided by this kind of shit at the damn _rehearsal_ dinner. At first he thinks that it’s nerves. Jared’s always been a bit of a flake, but never when it comes to Jensen. Ever. So when he says that he’s calling the whole thing off, Chad doesn’t get it. He doesn’t think any of them do, least of all Jensen. Katie goes on the defensive right away after it happens, makes excuses for Jared and all that crap. Aldis backs her up because he likes getting laid. Chad’s usually right there with them when they’re taking sides but not this time.

This time, Jared’s the one in the wrong. He’s the one breaking up their group.

~

Not talking to Jared sucks. Living with Jared and not talking to him sucks even more. Chad tells himself that he’s doing the right thing by withholding his conversation but when Jared leaves, he snaps out of it. If there’s anyone that can make Jared see sense, it’s him. He might not be Jensen’s biggest fan but the guy makes Jared happy, and though Chad will never admit it, that’s what he wants for Jared. So he starts with what he knows. The cello player. Tom. It’s not too hard to get his number; truthfully, Chad’s not sure why Jensen hasn’t kicked this guy’s ass already. Sure, Jared claims that he didn’t break up with Jensen over Tom, but it doesn’t mean that whole thing wasn’t a contributing factor. Anyway, he gets his number and lo and behold, the guy is not in Canada or Germany, wherever the hell he claimed he was moving too. He works at some theater company across town and merely plays the cello in spare time. 

Justin’s name comes up within five minutes of their conversation and suddenly everything makes sense. 

~

The drama at Sandy’s wedding is just Chad trying to Jensen a favour. It might also be about that slime ball Justin finally getting his comeuppance but, Chad’s sticking to his original reason. He thinks it’ll go well. Until he hears about what Jared said to Sandy. Chad’s plan doesn’t really hinge on belated declarations of love. It means that he has to divulge stuff that he’d rather not to get Jensen to finally do something about Justin and then afterwards, everything is a mess and he feels bad for bothering. 

~

The fact that he’s there when Jensen finds the ring is really when Chad starts to think that God has some sort of plan that involves him getting Jared and Jensen back together, and hell, he does have his officiator’s licenses. Maybe that’s the biggest sign right there. 

~

Chad’s still thinking about how he’s going to do it when he notices a shift between them one evening at the bar. They all notice it, but they don’t say anything. They all agreed that they wouldn’t meddle anymore. 

Well. Everyone except Chad, which turns out to be a good thing because Jensen comes to him for help with a surprise he has planned for Jared. 

“What makes you think that I would want to help you out?” Chad says. “Last time I tried to help you, you didn’t appreciate it very much.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow in response. “You got me to attack someone in the middle of a wedding reception. And then you uploaded it on World Star Hip Hop.” 

Chad sighs wistfully. “They took it down like a week after.”

“Will you help if I pay you?” Jensen asks. 

“I’m in,” Chad says immediately. Jared’s actually serious about this rent thing and none of his usual ventures are working out at the moment. “And I take it that you guys are back on? Or something?”

“Or something,” Jensen replies, but his smile gives him away.

~

It’s the phone call that makes Chad think that he has one more pep talk in him. Jared’s almost over all of that wedding crap, but for whatever reason he’s hesitant about moving back in with Jensen. That kind of throws a huge wrench in Jensen’s “surprise” but Chad can’t really find it in himself to be all that sad about it. He likes living with someone who’s going to pay most of the rent. And also he likes living with his best friend. But Jared’s not happy here, and he hasn’t been since he moved out of his real home. 

So he waits up one evening when Jared’s over watching a movie at Jensen’s place, and after scaring the shit out of him by sitting in the dark (Chad’s found that having a crazy roommate/best friend who believes in ghosts can only work to one’s advantage) he decides to breach the issue. 

“You’re home early,” he says conversationally. 

“Yeah,” Jared says. He sounds distracted; as if his mind is elsewhere. Probably because his mind is elsewhere. “Jensen wants me to move back in.”

“Oh?” Chad says.

“Yeah,” Jared says again. “I said I needed more time but on my way home all of my reasoning just sounded really stupid. I mean…what am I doing? I’m being stupid, right?”

Chad shrugs and mentally files away his pep talk. “Yep.”

Jared laughs at that. “Can I run something by you?” Chad nods and Jared disappears into his room for a second. He comes back out. There’s something in his hand. Chad does his best not to react. Jared looks like he’s about ready to throw up, but there’s determination and readiness in his eyes. 

“Let me guess,” Chad says calmly. “You need my help?”

~

Much later, when Jared’s back where he belongs and Chad’s in that intermittent period where he doesn’t have a roommate, he’s going to sit on the couch and wonder what the fuck he’s doing with his life. He’s going to think about Jared and Jensen and feel jealous that he doesn’t have what they have. He’s going to ponder why his friends (not Chris, because he’s a crazy fucker who will never settle down) all seem to be in healthy relationships while he’s all alone with no one that understands him, no one that he can share silent conversations with, no one to hold at night. He’s going to do a lot of soul searching (and possibly drink a lot of vodka).

The next morning though, he’ll wake up (possibly with a hangover from hell) and realize that none of that matters because he’s _Chad_. 

He’s fucking _awesome_ (and awesome at fucking, but he doesn’t like to kiss and tell). 


End file.
